Le loup aux yeux Cobalts
by Lou999
Summary: OS.Duo est un simple berger mais sa vie va changer le jour où il rencontre un Loup un peu spécial. Dès lors, le loup va se laisser apprivoisé mais Duo va se mettre à rêver d'un étrange garçon...


Titre : Le Loup aux yeux Cobalts

Auteur : Lou

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Pas à moi

Couples : 1x2

**ATTENTION YAOÏ**

Histoire : Duo est un petit berger sur les Terres Wing, protégées par le Seigneur Heero Yui. Mais sa vie tranquille va basculer doucement à partir du jour où son regard va croiser celui d'un magnifique Loup argenté aux yeux cobalts. Dès lors, des rêves étranges peupleront ses nuits alors que le Loup semble se laisser apprivoiser.

Petite note : Vous remarquerez que le tout début est écrit à la première personne mais pas le reste de l'histoire. C'est simplement pour une histoire de facilité. Sue un texte assez court, la première personne ne me dérange nullement mais au bout de 2 pages, comme ça me demande une attention constante, je fatigue… J'ai tendance à revenir à la 3ème personne donc parfois, c la galère. Aussi, sauf l'intro, tout sera à la 3ème personne.

Le Loup aux yeux Cobalts :

Bienvenu en Terre de Wing, situées au Nord des Highlands. Je vais vous conter une histoire bien étrange. Une histoire de magie et d'amour que moi-même j'aurais pu croire inventée il y a quelques temps de cela. Je m'appelle Duo et il y a moins de 8 mois, j'étais un simple berger sans histoire…

-----

Ils ne bougeaient pas d'un millimètre l'un comme l'autre, se regardant en silence. C'est à peine si leur respiration se faisait entendre. Le premier était un jeune garçon d'environs une vingtaine d'années. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maintenus en une très longue tresse, lui donnant un air quelque peu efféminé malgré ses épaules carrés et ses bras musclés. Ses yeux améthyste ne quittaient pas l'autre. Il s'agissait d'un loup de taille plutôt incroyable puisqu'il devait être de même carrure qu'un Patou (1). Son pelage argenté brillait sous le croissant de lune montant, renvoyant des rayons de lumière autour de lui. Ses yeux d'un cobalt mystérieux s'étaient encrés dans ceux du berger à l'instant où ils s'étaient croisés, c'est-à-dire, 5 minutes auparavant. Il n'y avait plus eut le moindre geste, ni du berger ni du Loup, comme si chacun craignait la réaction de l'autre. Le berger n'était pourtant pas armé et contre un loup de cette taille, il n'avait aucune chance. Mais étrangement, l'animal semblait troublé par le garçon, si calme. Seul le vent soufflant dans les quelques feuilles présentes sur les arbres donnait du mouvement et l'air chargée des odeurs de terre humide glissait sur les 2 protagonistes sans en influencer le comportement.

Duo ?

La voix forte résonna entre les arbres, obligeant le dit Duo à tourner une fraction de seconde la tête.

Par ici.

Il voulu reporter aussitôt son attention sur l'animal sauvage qui se trouvait devant lui, mais il eut la surprise de ne plus le voir. Celui-ci s'était envolé discrètement, profitant de l'inattention du berger pour s'enfuir. Le tout sans bruit et à une vitesse incroyable. Duo resta penaud à observer l'endroit où se trouvait le mammifère juste avant. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un bruit de branches brisées et quand il se retourna, il vit un homme venir vers lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

R… Rien. J'avais cru voir quelque chose par là…

On a retrouver la brebis d'Andrew un peu plus loin.

En vie ?

Oui.

Le garçon natté poussa un soupir. En fait, avec l'aide de 4 autres bergers, il était partit à la recherche de 7 des bêtes d'un des ses amis. Il y avait eut une tempête en fin d'après midi et plusieurs des bestioles s'étaient enfuis de peur. Ils étaient donc partit à leur recherche depuis pas loin de 3 heures. La nuit commençait à étendre son long manteau sur la forêt et il était temps de rentrer. Rejoignant le reste du groupe, Duo rentra tranquillement chez lui. Il refusa l'invitation d'Andrew à venir dîner en remerciement. Pour cause quelqu'un se trouvait chez lui à veiller sur ses propres bêtes. Et le connaissant, il devait être fou d'inquiétude maintenant. Le natté se dépêcha donc de rentrer au bercail. Il était en train de refermer le minuscule portail de bois quand des aboiements furieux se firent entendre, suivit d'une petite voix fluette.

Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Duo est de retour ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et 2 mastodontes s'engouffrèrent dans la pénombre en jappant. Ils firent la fête à leur patron, le suivant alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Bonsoir Quatre. 

Duo. Je commençais à me demander… Vous les avez retrouvez ?

Oui, toutes et vivantes.

C'est bien… Tu dois mourir de faim, viens le dîner est prêt.

Agrandissant ses enjambées, Duo rentra dans la maison au la chaleur l'accueillit. Un feu brûlait dans la cheminée éclairant la pièce de taille modeste et son compagnon s'afférait déjà à lui servir à manger. Il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge très certainement mais blond comme les blés. Il semblait plus fragile et pâle. Mais ses yeux bleus reflétait son intelligence et sa gentillesse.

Tu n'as pas eut trop de mal avec Satan et Angel ?

Sans et Angel était les 2 chien qu'ils possédaient. Il s'agissait de 2 énormes chiens, l'un noir comme la nuit et l'autre aussi blanc que la neige. C'était de très bon chien mais ils n'obéissant réellement qu'à leur maître, à savoir Duo. Et ce dernier savait bien que son jeune ami n'était pas aussi autoritaire que lui. Il n'aimait pas le laisser avec les chiens de peur qu'au moindre problème, il lui arrive quelque chose.

Ca va… Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre que je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Quatre était arrivé chez le berger 5 ois auparavant. Clergé de naissance, il n'avait pas supporté la discipline de son église et s'était enfuit. Il avait demander refuge pour une nuit chez le berger puis finalement n'était toujours pas repartit. Duo en était content, il appréciait cette présence aimable et puis, pour un clerc, Quatre n'était pas hautain et imbu de lui-même. C'était un garçon gentil, doux et sociable, rien à voir avec les autres clercs. Il apprenait même au berger comment lire et écrire.

Ba, faut dire que tu n'est pas agressif.

Le berger regarda ses compagnon à 4 pattes puis leur lança les reste de viande qu'il avait. Il ne devait pas trop traîner, ces brebis devaient s'impatienter dabs leur enclos.

La saison des pâturages est bientôt finie, non ?

L'hiver est en retard cette année. Je pense que je vais pouvoir monter encore quelques semaines aux pâturages.

En fait, le clerc faisait référence au fait que pour le moment, tous les bergers mettaient leurs animaux dans les champs, même la nuit et restaient avec eux. Une fois l'hiver arriver, l'herbe se faisait plus rare et moins grasse ce n'était donc plus rentable, surtout que le froid risquait d'en tuer bon nombre. Dans ce cas, les troupeaux passaient la nuit dans les bergerie jusqu'au environs d'avril. Mais pendant toute cette période, les bergers dormaient près de leur troupeau, à cause des risques d'attaque de loup. Et Duo ne se différenciait pas du lot. En journée aucun risque, il pouvait surveiller de loin mais la nuit s'était exclus. Il laissait donc le blondinet seul chez lui. Il ne voulait pas lui proposer de venir, il risquait de tomber malade ou de ne pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Tu te sens seul ?

Il y avait déjà pensé. Le blondinet était normalement habitué à avoir des compagnons avec lui mais ici, impossible pour Duo de laisser son troupeau et ses chiens. Le garçon passait donc la majeure partie de son temps sans voir personne. Et même maintenant, il savait que ça lui pesait sur la conscience, pourtant le blondinet secoua négativement la tête. Duo fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un court instant.

Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chez Hilde, à l'orphelinat ? J'y avais déjà pensé mais j'avais oublié de t'en parler. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui puisse distraire les enfants. C'est à environs 30 minutes d'ici à cheval mais tu peux prendre mon âne si tu veux… Bien sûr, tu peux revenir chaque soir ici si tu veux.

Le visage de Quatre s'éclaira soudainement d'un sourire franc et Duo fut content d'avoir pensé à cette solution. Il passa rapidement ses couverts dans l'eau du seau puis après avoir enfilé un manteau long, il attrapa sa couverture et sortit, appelant ses chiens.

Bonne nuit Quatre.

Oui.

C'était le même rituel chaque soir. Après, Duo allait chercher ses bêtes et les conduisit jusqu'au pâturage qui lui appartenait. Il n'était pas bien grand, mais pour sa quinzaine de bêtes, c'était largement suffisant. Il alluma un feu à l'endroit des restes de celui de la veille et s'installa dos à la souche qu'il avait laissé pour se faire un dossier. Satan et Angel s'étaient déjà éloignés pour veiller sur le troupeau. Le berger avait une totale confiance en eux, au moindre problèmes, leurs aboiements le préviendrait et il se laissa glisser dans un semi sommeil, enroulé dans sa couverture de peau. Il fut réveillé brutalement alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Les aboiement des ses chiens provenaient de derrière lui et il sauta sur ses pieds pour accourir dans leur direction. Les brebis s'étaient regroupées dans un coin opposé un peu plus en contre bas.

Qu'es-ce qu'il y à ?

La voix calme calma légèrement les chiens qui cessèrent leurs aboiements, continuant toutefois de grogner férocement. Duo chercha à distinguer quelque chose dans cette pénombre mais rien ne semblait bouger. Pourtant, il devait bien y avoir quelque chose. Il s'épuisait les yeux depuis de longues secondes quand un reflet argenté brilla faiblement dans les ténèbres et Duo put apercevoir un mouvement furtif.

Un loup !!!!

Il le suivit comme il le pu des yeux et soudain, l'animal s'arrêta. Il ne semblait nullement inquiété par les chien, qui sans ordre de la part de leur maître, ne bougeaient pas. Soudainement, les nuages qui voilaient le croissant de lune s'effilèrent et Duo aperçut mieux son ennemi. Il poussa un petit cri et ouvrit grand les yeux. C'était un loup argenté. Non, pas un loup. Le loup qu'il avait croisé quelques heures avant. Que faisait-il ici ?

Du calme les garçons… Tout va bien. 

Pourquoi leur avait-il dis cela, il ne le savait pas vraiment bien mais toujours est-il que les chien cessèrent leur grognements mais ne lâchèrent pas des yeux l'animal. Il était toujours immobile, calme et majestueux dans sa posture assise.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait… ? On dirait qu'il ne veut pas attaquer. Mais pourquoi ?

Une fraction de seconde, Duo crut que l'animal le regardait mais cela était impossible. C'était déjà assez surprenant qu'un loup reste sans bouger alors si en plus il espionnait un berger, s'en devenait ridicule. Duo en était à cette remarque quand l'animal se leva et disparut souplement, retournant dans la forêt. Le reste de la nuit se passa sans autres incidents. Mais durant 5 jours après cet événement, Duo eut toutes les nuits la visite du loup. Il venait, restait assez loin et repartait. Le berger ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude du loup mais visiblement, il ne lui voulait pas de mal et d'ailleurs on n'avait pas signalé d'attaque de loup les jours précédent. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il se nourrisse. La 7ème nuit, Duo laissa ses chiens avec Quatre, qui semblait surprit et il monta tout seul. Malheureusement, il s'endormit et ne se réveilla qu'au matin. Cependant, aucune bête ne manquait à l'appel. L'après midi, il redescendit, plus étonné que jamais, à sa maison et trouva Quatre. Le clerc revenait toujours vers midi pour manger avec lui.

Duo, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Hum… Dis moi Quatre, toi qui connaît bien la religion, le loup n'est-il pas un signe du malin ?

Le clerc marqua sa surprise et posa son plat de pomme de terre. Il s'assit en face de Duo et eut un sourire.

Et bien… Effectivement, on pense que le loup est une manifestation du mal. C'est un animal nocturne et féroce. Il lui arrive même de s'en prendre aux humains… Mais ce qu'on redoute les plus son les loups Garous. Il ne sembla pas y en avoir dans cette partie du royaume mais on conte quelque cas bien plus à l'est.

Alors… Un loup est forcément mauvais.

Je ne sais pas… Pour moi, un loup est un animal, comme un chien mais sauvage. Il attaque pour se protéger. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, Duo ?

Ba… Depuis une semaine… J'ai un loup qui vient chaque nuit près du troupeau. Mais il ne fait rien et repart.

Ah ? Etrange en effet.

Il est pas normal ce loup. Il a des yeux cobalts et un pelage argenté…

Hum… Je n'ais jamais vu de loup, mais peut être que c'est normal. Et tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser ?

J'ai pas de raison. Il ne semble pas agressif…

Dans ce cas, ne raconte à personne cette histoire. La peau d'un loup est vendue très chère de nos jours… Si en plus, c'est une belle bête…

Le berger eut un violent sursaut. Il n'y avait jamais songé mais effectivement, lorsqu'on tuait un loup, on recevait de l'argent. Ils étaient très crains et du coup, beaucoup les chassait pour être tranquille. Le soir venu, Duo remonta en haut, emportant un sac et laissant ses chiens à Quatre. Il déposa de la viande à l'orée de la forêt et tenta d'apercevoir le loup mais s'endormit. Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus rien, signe que l'animal était venu. Durant environs une semaine, Duo fonctionna de la sorte, se sachant en sécurité, il laissait quelque chose au loup et s'endormait en sécurité. Néanmoins, une nuit, il se réveilla en sursaut, se réveillant certainement d'un cauchemar. Ce qu'il vit le surprit alors. Collé contre lui, le loup dormait, le museau entre les pattes, lui prodiguant sa chaleur. Voilà donc pourquoi Duo ne se réveillait jamais pour remettre du bois dans le feu. Maintenant que la température commençait à baisser, il aurait du sentir la froideur et se réveillé instantanément. Mais si le loup lui offrait une certaine chaleur, pas étonnant qu'il n'en fasse rien. Il resta quelques secondes a regarder l'animal puis se lova un peu plus contre lui, glissa une main dans son pelage et se rendormit. Au matin, il n'y avait plus de trace de l'animal. Néanmoins, ce dernier du comprendre que Duo avait comprit car la nuit d'après, il arriva avant même que Duo ne s'endorme. Il resta d'abord à une distance d'environs 3 mètres puis se rapprocha lentement à chaque fois que Duo ne le regardait pas.

Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais… 

Le berger qui le fixait en silence eut un sourire puis lui tendit sa main, paume ouverte. Dedans, il y avait un petit bout de gâteau que Quatre avait préparé. Le clerc, bien qu'inquiète sur ce qui se passait respectait le choix de Duo. Il lui avait fait un peu plus de nourriture au dîner afin qu'il en garde pour son nouveau compagnon. Le loup renifla l'air qui lui apportait l'odeur du plat puis s'approcha lentement et alla chercher l'objet de sa convoitise directement dans la main du Berger.

Ah, tu vois.

Sans geste brusque, Duo passa sa main sur la tête de l'animal et le caressa avec douceur. Ce dernier, d'abord réticent, se laissa faire puis s'assit tout près du garçon. Etrangement, le berger lui raconta diverses choses, discutant comme il le faisait avec ses chiens. Et il en fut comme ça durant 3 jours. Au quatrième, le loup lui apporta un présent, aussi étrange que cela paraisse. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de champignon et Duo crut comprendre que c'était pour manger. Il le fit donc cuir sur une pique de bois et croqua à pleines dents dedans.

_C'est tout de même étrange… Un berger qui fait ami avec un loup… Si ça venait à se savoir, je ne donnerais pas cher de ma tête…_

Il termina son repas, sous l'œil attentif de l'animal puis, après une vérification du nombre de ses brebis, se coucha. Maintenant, plus rien à craindre, le loup veillait dessus, du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il s'endormit rapidement mais des rêves étranges troublèrent son repos et il remua sans cesse. Il se réveilla en pleine nuit, le corps brûlant. Devant lui, le feu dansait, habité par des lutins. Duo regarda se spectacle avec surprit. Soudain, il vit des yeux cobalts derrière qui le fixaient. Mais s'était étrange. Il voulu se lever mais le sol tourna autour de lui et il ne parvint qu'à s'assoire. Tout autour de lui semblait irréel et presque voilé par de la brumes. Il se laissa retomber par terre et du perdre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau quand il sentit quelque chose se plaquer sur ses lèvres et un liquide frais couler dans sa gorge. Il manqua presque de s'étouffer en s'apercevant qu'il y avait un garçon a cheval sur lui qui l'embrassait. Visiblement, il le forçait à boire de l'eau, n'ayant comme solution que de l'embrasser. Duo aurait voulu le repousser, mais il n'avait plus de force, comme fatigué, il fut seulement capable de grogner très légèrement. Aussitôt, l'inconnu se redressa et le regarda. Il avait des yeux cobalts, comme le loup, sauf que c'était un humain. Ses cheveux châtain se promenaient insolemment sur son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Mais le plus énigmatique était son sourire, amusé et malicieux qui éclairait son visage. Qui était-ce donc ? Duo aurait voulu plancher sur cette question, mais son esprit était complètement cotonneux et incapable de se concentrer. C'est à peine s'il eut une réaction quand l'inconnu se pencha et l'embrassa encore une fois ; Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pour lui donner de l'eau et Duo sentit une langue s'infiltrer sournoisement. Il éprouva cependant un certain plaisir à ce contact qui éveilla chez lui un sentiment étrange. Il l'embrassait. Mais pourquoi ?

_Un rêve… ?  
_

Il ne chercha pas plus loin. Déjà, son corps était comme brûlant, encore plus là où les mains de l'inconnu se promenaient maintenant. Passant sous sa chemise, elles caressèrent sa peau, provoquant chez Duo un désir insoupçonné. Le garçon releva très légèrement la tête en poussant un soupir. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose alors que ce garçon le touchait. Il frissonna encore plus quand l'inconnu décida de l'embrasser dans le cou, glissant sa langue sur sa peau. Mais c'est surtout la main, coquine et espiègle, qui se glissa bien plus bas qui le fit trembler de la tête aux pieds. L'inconnu enroula doucement ses doigts sur la virilité déjà dure du garçon et la caressa sensuellement, alors que les baiser continuait. Duo se courba légèrement, surprit et envahit par un plaisir immense. Il se mit à haleter, gémissant quelque peu alors que l'inconnu continuait sa besogne. Quand le moment de la délivra, ce fut venu, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un feulement rauque. Il sentit un liquide visqueux et tiède se répondre sur son bas ventre. Puis une dernière fois, l'inconnu l'embrassa passionnément. Duo, guidé par ses sensations lui répondit puis il se sentit sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et grava une toute dernière fois le visage de cet inconnu puis perdit connaissance.

---

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le jours était déjà levé mais pas depuis très longtemps. Il s'extirpa de sa couverture et s'adossa à sa souche avec une grimace. Il avait quelque peu mal à la tête et sa gorge était pâteuse. Il devait avoir prit froid pendant la nuit. Il chercha à se souvenir de ses rêves et soudain, il récupéra quelque passage de ce dont il avait rêvé. C'était très flou mais il se souvenait de ces yeux cobalts. D'ailleurs ça lui fit pensé au loup. Ce dernière, comme toujours n'était plus là. Tous les matins, il repartait sans que Duo n'ait eut le temps de se réveiller.

_Hum… Etrange comme rêve… Même pire, pourquoi j'ai rêvé d'un homme… Enfin, je veux dire… Je n'ais jamais eu… Ce genre de préférence. Et pourquoi avait-il les yeux du loup ? Oulà là, ça va vraiment plus. _

Le garçon retourna dans sa demeure mais passa sous silence son rêve. Son compagnon avait reçu une formation de l'église, il n'apprécierait sûrement pas et considérerait Duo comme un profane. Le soir venu, il retrouva le loup, qui lui apporta encore quelque chose. Et le soir d'après et encore après. Il n'y avait maintenant plus un soir sans que l'animal ne vienne lui tenir compagnie. Duo avait rêvé encore par 2 fois de ce garçon. Il ne savait toujours pas où son imagination l'avait pêché mais toujours est-il qu'il était parfois là, pas toutes les nuits bien sûr mais cela durait depuis plus d'une semaine et il commençait sérieusement à se poser des questions. La plus part du temps, ses rêves avaient quelques choses qu'on ne peut raconter à personne même si ce n'était pas la mort mais parfois, il ne faisait qu'entrevoir le garçon. Cela en devenait déroutant à tel point que le berger se demandait s'ils n'étaient pas l'œuvre d'une quelconque créature magique. Il y avait beaucoup de cas ou les gens pensaient avoir affaire à des ondines par exemple. Mais pour Duo, c'était différent. Il se voyait avec un homme. Ce soir là, il était un peu maussade. La saison de l'hiver était arrivée et il allait devoir cesser de monter aux pâturages. Autrement dit, il ne pourrait plus voir le loup. Quand ce dernier vint, Duo le caressa longuement et lui expliqua la situation. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait comprendre malgré tout, il semblait désemparé. Duo, s'endormit et fit de nouveau le rêve du garçon. Il était moins flou mais le f eu était toujours aussi bizarre et les étoiles semblaient bouger sans arrêt. Duo fixa le garçon qui se tenait assit à sa diagonale. Il fallait qu'il lui demande car, une fois redescendu en bas, il es certain ou presque qu'il ne le reverrait plus. Il le sentait, il le savait. Prenant une respiration, Duo se focalisa sur le garçon pour oublier les fées du feu (c'est comme ça qu'il avait nommé les petits personnages qui dansaient dans les flammes)

Euh…

C'était la première fois qu'il parlait vraiment. Les autres fois, il s'était contenté d'observer le garçon, quand bien entendu, celui-ci ne s'occupait pas de lui.

Je… Qui es-tu ?

Il y eut un silence lourd et Duo pensa que son interlocuteur ne lui répondrait pas ou bien qu'il ne le pouvait pas, pourtant, au bout d'un temps qui lui paru une éternité, le garçon ouvrit la bouche.

Tu peux m'appeler Wolf…

Ah euh… Wolf, oui… Euh… Tu… enfin, tu… Pourquoi apparais…tu dans mes rêves ?

Le garçon aux yeux cobalts fixa le feu un instant puis il se leva et s'avança vers Duo, toujours a moitié amorphe. Il s'accroupit devant lui et encra ses yeux dans les siens. Le berger sentit ses joues s'empourprées alors qu'il tentait d'esquiver ce regard pénétrant qui le fascinait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Impossible pour lui dé détacher ses yeux, surtout qu'aujourd'hui le regard de son inconnu avait quelque chose de triste. Il en eut un pincement au cœur et quand Wolf se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se laissa faire. Bien qu'il ait plus de force que les toutes première fois, il se laissait toujours faire aussi, quand le garçon l'obligea à se coucher, il obtempéra sans problème. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, leur langue se frôlant sans cesse puis Duo se retrouva sans chemise, bloquer sous le poids de son inconnu. Etrangement, Duo s'empara du vêtement de Wolf et l'obligea également à l'enlever. Ce dernier accepta ce changement sans souci et il entreprit d'embrasser la peau nue du natté. Au passage, il lui détacha les cheveux et décida de le mordiller à différents endroits, bien stratégique. Le berger se laissa aller, entourant le dos de son compagnon de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui. Durant un long moment, Wolf profita du corps que le berger lui offrait puis, se glissa à côté de lui et alors que Duo se mettait sur le flanc, il colla son corps au sien. Leur peau brûlante de désire s'embrasèrent et Wolf glissa sa main dans le pantalon du garçon. Il en était toujours comme cela. Sauf que cette fois, Duo se laissa totalement faire, goûtant pleinement au plaisir qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre. A chaque caresse de Wolf, il tremblait un peu plus, laissant des gémissements franchir ses lèvres. Il en avait envie. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais il le voulait. Et comme les autres fois, ce fut une nuit riche en émotion. A chaque fois que Wolf embrassait son cou, Duo en ressentait une vague de chaleur et son plaisir se faisait plus violent. Il ne pu plus retenir ses petits cris quand la main du garçon accéléra son mouvement. Et c'est avec délectation et volupté qu'il se libéra. Il se crispa soudainement et tenta d'étouffer son cri mais son corps trembla, marquant son plaisir. Il était en train de reprendre sa respiration quand il se rendit compte que Wolf jouait avec ses longs cheveux. Il se tourna donc sur le dos pour voir le visage du garçon. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire puis caressa doucement son visage et l'embrassa.

Je t'aime… 

Duo n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais son compagnon plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres en signe de silence. Il se coucha de tout son long aux côtés du garçon, posant sa tête sur son torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Par la suite, Duo sentit le sommeil le gagner. C'était toujours pareil, il ne pouvait lutter et s'endormait. Il se réveilla en sursaut relevant le buste d'un seul coup. Portant aussitôt ses mains à sa tresse, il remarqua qu'elle était faite. Le jour pointait son nez et c'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait ici pour cette année. Duo poussa sa couverture, remarquant au passage qu'il était parfaitement habillé et se leva.

Finalement, ce ne sont que des rêves… Hum… Pourquoi j'en éprouve de la tristesse ?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Par rapport aux autres fois, il se souvenait beaucoup mieux de ce qui s'était passé. Comment avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Au fil des nuits, il avait cessé de refuser cet amour. Il poussa un soupir.

---

Après la traite quotidienne, il laissa les bêtes dans la bergerie et rentra se mettre au chaud. L'hiver était bel et bien arrivé et dehors, il faisait une température glaciale. Angel et Satan levèrent le nez à son entrée puis se rendormir. Quatre était en train de lire près de la fenêtre. Depuis que Duo n'allait plus aux pâturages, il restait avec lui. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'il en était ainsi et le blondinet semblait constamment garder un œil sur le berger.

Tu veux boire quelque chose, Duo ?

Hein ? Ah, non merci.

Comme chaque jour, Duo se plantait devant l'autre fenêtre de la maison et fixait l'horizon. Quatre en avait déduit qu'il cherchait sans doute à apercevoir le loup argenté. Aujourd'hui encore, il ne lâcherait pas des yeux le paysage. Mais étrangement, les chiens, normalement calme se relevèrent et se mirent à grogner sans raison apparente. Duo les regarda avec surprise. L'espace d'un instant, une joie se dessina sur son visage mais elle fut de courte durée car des bruits de chevaux se firent entendre. S'il espérait que ce soit a présence d'un loup qui ait forcé les chiens à réagir, il n'en était plus question. Moins de 1 minute plus tard, 4 chevaux déboulèrent dans la maison, brisant le minuscule portail. Duo fronça les sourcils.

Reste là Quatre.

Quoi ? Mais…

Ne sors pas !

Le natté ouvrit la porte, siffla ses chiens et sortit accueillir les chevaliers. Car s'en était. Leurs chevaux était superbe, le poile luisant. Des nuages de brumes s'échappaient de leurs naseaux. Les cavaliers pour leur part portaient des vêtement chaud et broder à l'écusson du seigneur de ses Terres, Heero Yui. Leurs longues capes noires glissaient sur les croupes de leurs montures, ajoutant à l'impression de force.

Que puis-je faire pour vous nables chevaliers ?

Le ton état des plus respectueux. Duo ne se serait jamais permit d'insulter des chevaliers. Celui qui semblait être le chef fit avancer ça monture au pas et l'arrêta juste devant le natté. Tout un pan de son visage était masqué par une mèche châtain clair. Mais Duo pouvait tout de même voir ses yeux verts magiques.

Duo Maxwell ?

Euh… Oui.

Tu est en état d'arrestation pour motif suivant : Cache et protège un Loup.

Le berger ouvrit grand les yeux et recula d'un pas. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais le chef fit un mouvement de tête à l'un des ses homme, un asiatique, qui mit pieds à terre et s'approcha du berger.

Tes terres et biens sont tous saisis.

Mais… je… Non, c'est faux ! Vous n'avez pas le droit !

Comme le chevalier était maintenant près de lui, ses chiens se mirent à grogner, arrêtant le garçon qui sortit instinctivement son épée. Mais avant que Duo n'ait pu ordonner aux chiens de se taire, le chef du groupe stoppa son subordonné.

Non ! Ils ne font que protéger leur maître. Dis à tes chiens d'arrêter, berger. Sinon nous seront obliger de les tuer.

Aussitôt, Duo siffla et les chiens cessèrent leur menace. Mais Duo ne voulait pas se laisser faire et il recula. De ce fait, le chevalier qui s'approchait dépassa d'un seul coup les chiens et enfonça son pommeau d'épée dans le ventre de Duo. Ce dernier poussa un cri, cracha un peu de sang puis s'écoula.

Rah… Wufei ! On doit le ramener vivant, pas couvert de bleus !

Ba, il s'en remettra.

Prend le en croupe…

DuoOOoo !!!!!!

Le cri obligea le chef à tourner la tête vers la maison. Quatre sortit précipitamment de l'intérieur et se figea en voyant son compagnon évanouit et à terre. Il foudroya du regard Wufei puis se tourna vers le chef. Il allait dire quelque chose mais sa bouche s'ouvrit sans émettre de bruit. Puis, secouant sa tête, il reprit ses esprits.

Par tous les Saints, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? Est-ce là une façon de traiter un simple berger ? Dieu vous punira pour cette violence !

Pendant ce temps, Wufei avait installé Duo sur son cheval et était remonté dessus. Il fixa Quatre avec dédain puis sortit son épée.

Tais-toi gueux ! Oublies-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Nous sommes de chevaliers de sa Seigneurie Heero ! Sois respectueux.

Respectueux ? Vous vous croyez tout permis au point de frapper un homme sans défense ! Vous n'avez aucun honneur.

Félon ! Tu vas payer ton audace !

L'asiatique nommé Wufei talonna son cheval et abaissa sa lame sur Quatre. Mais elle fut arrêtée par une autre lame et il eut un cri de surprise.

Trowa !!!

Cela suffit, Wufei. Cet homme n'a pas tord. Cependant… On ne s'oppose pas aux chevaliers du Seigneur Heero.

Le garçon fit avancer son cheval alors que Quatre tremblait de tous ses membres. Sans crier gare, le chevalier aux yeux verts l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira violemment. Quatre se retrouva allongé sur le cheval, bloqué par les bras du chevalier.

Tu viens donc avec nous…

Et les chiens ? Ils vont nous suivre !

Cette fois, s'était un homme plus âgée, blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus. Son chef jeta un coup d'œil aux 2 chiens qui montraient des dents sans grogner pour autant.

Hum… Tant pis. Ce serait dommage de tuer d'aussi belles bêtes. On verra une fois arrivé au château.

---

Quand il reprit connaissance, la première chose dont il prit conscience était sa douleur au ventre. Puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il se releva brusquement en poussant un cri. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre mais certainement petite vu qu'il pouvait deviner le contour des murs. Il était sur un lit, une couverture chaude sur le corps.

_Où suis-je… ?_

Il se leva et se promena dans la pièce, tombant sur une porte fermée. Il resta un temps infini dans les ténèbres puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant de la lumière entrée. Il aperçut une petite silhouette qui semblait fragile puis la porte se referma et des rires gras s'élevèrent de dehors. Il était donc gardé. Un mouvement le fit sursauté puis il comprit que la fine silhouette aperçue était une femme et qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans la pièce.

Vous êtes réveillé… Comment vous sentez-vous ? 

Il n'étais guère habitué à ce qu'on le vouvoie aussi ne répondit-il pas tout de suite. La jeune fille se déplaça et après différents bruits, alluma un petit feu dans la minuscule cheminée. Elle avait très certainement été envoyée pour cela.

Avez-vous mal ?

Elle indiqua du regard son ventre qu'il se tenait entre ses mains. Aussitôt, il les enleva et les laissa le long de son corps.

Non, ça va. Où suis-je ?

Vous êtes dans le château du Seigneur Heero. Je suis là pour m'assuré que vous ne manquiez de rien.

Pardon ?

Duo était surprit. Il se déplaça légèrement afin de voir le visage de son interlocutrice dans le petit rayon de lumière qu'octroyait le feu. Il ne fut pas surprit de découvrir un visage jeune. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une domestique.

Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ?

Euh…

A vrai dire, il n'y comprenait plus vraiment grand-chose. Il avait été arrêter, non ? Alors pourquoi bénéficiait-il d'un tel traitement. Il répondit qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, s'enquit de Quatre, dont elle ne savait rien, puis se rassit sur son lit. La jeune femme repartit, lui laissant des bûches pour le feu. Il tourna en rond des heures durant, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, il était immobile a regarder le feu. Il crut tout d'abord que s'était la jeune domestique, Réléna, qui revenait encore une fois (elle était venue 3 fois en tout) mais la voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce n'avait rien de féminine.

Je t'apporte a manger.

Le berger distinguait une vague silhouette. Un peu plus petite que lui, elle était toutefois musclée et svelte. Le garçon qui venait d'entrer s'avança et déposa le plateau qu'il tenait dans les mains sur le lit.

Tu n'as pas mangé depuis ce matin, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

La voix n'était pas très chaleureuse mais elle n'était pas dépourvue de gentillesse. Duo se tourna lentement vers le nouveau venu.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

Tu vois bien, tu es prisonnier.

Hum… Qu'est-il arrivé à Quatre ?

Quatre ? Ah, le blondinet ?

Le berger serra la mâchoire et les poings.

Il est en sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Et bien… Visiblement, il a fait grand effet à Trowa… Il est sous sa protection.

Duo eut un soupir de soulagement, même s'il ne connaissait pas ce Trowa. Etre sous la protection de quelqu'un signifiait qu'on ne risquait rien.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez… ?

Un loup… Tu en as protégé un, n'est-ce pas ?

N… Non !

Dans un sens, c'était la vérité. C'était plutôt le loup qui le protégeait.

Allons, pas de mensonge. Je le sais parfaitement. Ce loup est prisonnier, lui aussi.

Le cœur de Duo manqua plusieurs battements. Il avait donc été capturé, cela pouvait expliquer son absence près de la ferme. Il ferma les yeux et grinça des dents.

Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas méchant ! Il ne m'a jamais attaqué ni même mes brebis !

Le berger s'était rapproché, contournant le lit et se plongeant à son tour dans la pénombre. Il ne se trouvait plus très loin de son interlocuteur.

Je n'ais pas dis le contraire.

Mais vous êtes qui ! Et alors, pourquoi m'arrêter ? J'y comprends rien !

D'un seul coup, une main se referma violemment sur son poignet et il fut jeté avec une force incroyable sur le lit. Le plateau vola par terre alors que Duo se retrouvait immobilisé par la puissance de son agresseur.

Qu… qu'est-ce… Lâchez moi ! Vous me faites mal !

Il se débattit comme il le pu mais la poigne était puissante et il fut totalement bloquer quand l'intrus se glissa sur lui à califourchon et emprisonna ses poignets dans ses mains, au dessus de sa tête. Duo poussa un cri de surprise et cessa toute résistance car le poids du garçon allait l'étouffer s'il continuait.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ????????

Il hurlait presque et quand il voulut continuer à poser des questions, la bouche de son agresseur se colla à la sienne, l'empêchant de parler. Le berger sentit une langue s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et il se remit à bouger. D'un coup de genoux, il obligea son interlocuteur à cesser sa besogne. Il profita de se moment de surprise pour faire basculer le garçon sur le côté en soulevant les hanches. Ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait visiblement pas tomba du lit avec un bruit sourd. Il eut néanmoins l'intelligence de relever la tête tout de suite et évita l'assaut de Duo en roulant sur le côté. Ce dernier fit volte face, plus furieux que jamais et prêt à recommencer mais il se figea soudainement. Son agresseur était maintenant à genoux, proche du feu et Duo apercevait une partie de son visage. Il le reconnaissait, comment aurait-il pu l'oublier. Il s'agissait du garçon qu'il voyait dans ces rêves. Celui-ci se releva doucement devant le stoïcisme du berger.

T'as plus de force que je ne l'imaginais…

Le natté ne répondit rien, regardant de ses grands yeux ouverts venir vers lui le garçon aux yeux cobalts. Il ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

T… To… Toi… ? C'est… Impossible ! C'étaient des rêves !!!!

Certes pas, certes pas…

Il glissa une main sur le visage du natté, enveloppant sa joue dans sa paume. Le garçon semblait visiblement perdu.

Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal…

Je… Je ne comprends… plus.

J'ai cru que je pourrais vivre sans toi, mais ces 2 semaines ont été si dures… Alors je t'ais fait venir ici. Mais il fallait que je trouve une excuse valable, tu comprends… Je te prierais d'excuser Wufei. Il est un peu violent mais c'est un bon escrimeur.

Mais… Mais… et le… loup… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Ah lui ? Il est prisonnier… Prisonnier de son amour pour un berger…

Le garçon qui caressait toujours la joue de son compagnon approcha son visage encore un peu plus et encra ses prunelles dans celles de Duo.

Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis le Loup…

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du garçon et forçant doucement le passage, glissa sa langue pour frôler celle du natté. Cette fois le garçon se laissa faire. Quand le baiser se rompit, des larmes s'écoulaient des ses beaux yeux. Le pseudo loup les lécha et embrassa les yeux fermés du garçon.

Lorsque nous nous sommes vu la première fois, j'ai été subjugué par ta beauté. Je t'ais suivi quand tu es retourner chez toi puis chaque nuit, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te voir. Je voulais te sentir, te toucher. Et quand j'ai vu que tu ne me voulais pas de mal, je me suis approché encore plus. Ne pleures pas, je t'en prie…

Passant ses mains dans la chevelure du berger, le kidnappeur l'attira contre lui. Instinctivement, Duo cacha son visage dans le creux de son cou et l'entoura de ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer encore plus.

Pardonne-moi..

Et… l… les… les rêves… ?

Le berger avait du mal a articuler tant les sanglots entre coupaient sa voix. Toutefois, son compagnon comprit.

Plus le temps passait plus j'avais envie de toi. C'était dur de te regarder dormir. Alors je… Je t'ais fait manger quelque chose d'un peu spécial…

L… Les... Les champ… Champignons…

Oui. Excuses moi… Je n'aurais pas du, je le sais bien…

Les bras de Duo se resserrèrent un peu plus sur le corps de son compagnon.

Tu… es… idiot !

Pardon. Je sais bien que… Duo ?

Il cessa de bouger et arrêta presque de respirer. Le berger l'embrassait doucement dans le cou, remontant pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

Tu sais… Moi aussi je t'aime…

Il releva la tête et fixa le garçon aux yeux cobalts de ses yeux mouillés.

D.. Du… Duo ??

Au fond de moi, je le savais… Je voulais toujours te voir dans mes rêves… Encore et toujours, je t'attendais. Attends… Comment connais-tu mon prénom ?

La surprise peinte sur le visage de son compagnon fit sourire le kidnappeur. Qui glissa ses mains dans le dos du garçon pour le serer à son tour.

Je l'ai entendu la première fois… Et puis, tu me l'a dis la première fois que je t'ais tenu compagnie en tant que loup… Et puis… Je suis Seigneur ici, j'ai tout les registre…

Ah… hein ? Seigneur ? Sei... Seigneur… Hee… Heero ?

Le garçon se crispa de tout son être.

Bien sûr… Il n'y a qu'un seul seigneur ici… Maintenant, tu veux me faire plaisir ?

Euh… Je… Euh… Si vous voulez votre Seigneurie…

Une ombre de mécontentement passa sur le visage de Heero qui poussa finalement un soupir.

Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça ! La personne que j'aime n'a pas à me montrer autant de respect !

Euuuuuhhhhh. D'a… D'accord.

Bien… Et maintenant… Laisse moi te faire mien. Tout de suite !

Qu… Quoi ????

Duo se sentit ses pieds quitter le sol et il se retrouva allonger sur le lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Hee… Heero a… attends… !

Non ! Je te veux tout de suite.

Mais… Mais enfin… je… C'est un peu rapide… Et je…

Rassure-toi…

Heero qui le déshabillait déjà releva la tête et le regarda avec un sourire.

Je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau…

Ah mais… !

Duo se retrouva vite tout nu, subissant les assauts de caresses de son compagnon, allongé près de lui. La douceur dont faisait preuve son seigneur eut tôt fait de l'exciter, faisant naître un désir ardent au creux des reins du berger. Chaque baiser faisait naître un plaisir vicieux que le natté ne pouvait plus refouler. Bien qu'il lutta contre les vagues d'émotions qui déferlaient dans son corps alors que Heero le masturbait, maintenant au dessus de lui, il ne pu s'empêcher d'y prendre goût, savourant les caresses de son amant. Bientôt, il du reconnaître que son seigneur savait s'y prendre car son souffle se fit plus hésitant, haletant et qu'il gémissait légèrement alors que dans son ventre, une tempête d'émotion brûlait de tout son feu. Il se crispa néanmoins que son amour inséra 2 doigts dans son intimité alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

Détends-toi, Duo !

Ah… C'est… Ma première fois… Heero ! Ca fait m… mal…

Pas pour très longtemps… Ne t'inquiète pas…

Le seigneur fit entrer et sortir plusieurs fois ses doigts, faisant grimacer le natté puis il les retira et après avoir embrasser fougueusement son amant et lécher ses larmes, il guida son sexe vers l'intimité tiède du berger après lui avoir tendrement écarté les cuisses.

Duo… Ca va faire un peu mal…

Effectivement, il y eut de la douleur. Duo se crispa d'un seul coup, laissant un cri de souffrance franchir ses lèvres alors que Heero poussa un bon coup pour pénétrer complètement. Il s'arrêta le temps de rassurer son compagnon, de l'embrasser puis se colla totalement à lui. Remuant alors les hanches, il commença un mouvement de va et de vient qui déplurent fortement à Duo au début. Mais très vite, son sexe frottant contre le ventre de Heero se remit à durcir et la tempête se remit à gronder en Duo. Et les plaintes rauques de son seigneur n'étaient pas pour le calmer. Il se mit très rapidement à gémir lui aussi, transcendé par ce plaisir. Son corps était brûlant et tremblant, comme fiévreux. Quand il sentit qu'il avait atteint son maximum, il laissa un profond cri franchir ses lèvres et éjacula entre leur ventre. Il ressentit pendant de longues secondes un sentiment de bien être envahir tout son corps. Heero se libéra peu de temps après lui avec une respiration rauque. Il se laissa aller tout contre lui, tentant comme son amant de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Malgré tout, il se retira rapidement et se glissa aux côtés du natté pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils se tournèrent sur le flanc et se collèrent l'un à l'autre.

Je t'aime Duo…

Moi aussi…

---

La tête de Duo apparut à l'embrassure d'une porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il observa un instant la personne qui bouquinait tranquillement dans un fauteuil.

Salut Quatre.

L'interpellé leva la tête et apercevant Duo, lâcha son livre et accouru vers lui. Ce dernier était entré dans la salle, vêtu de vêtement plutôt somptueux.

Duo ! Je me demandais où tu étais ! On n'a pas voulu me répondre et depuis hier, je m'inquiète !

Désolé… J'étais enfermé hier, je ne pouvais pas venir te voir… Tu as bien dormis ?

Oui… On m'a très bien traité… Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Ba, c'est un peu compliqué… Mais je pense que si tu le veux, tu pourras repartir dans la journée.

Ca, j'en doute…

La voix surprit les 2 garçons qui sursautèrent en même temps. Heero fit son entrée par la même porte que son amant. Sauf qu'il semblait encore en tenue de nuit. Il avait revêtu une grande cape de fourrure qui le protégeait du froid.

Ah euh… Quatre… Euh… Voici…

Je connais, Duo. Seigneur Heero.

Il s'inclina profondément alors que Duo se tournait vers son seigneur et maître. Ce dernier ne semblait pas content. En fait, il s'était réveillé à cause du vide à côté de lui et s'était douté que Duo était partit à la recherche de son ami.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas partir d'ici ?

Quatre Raberba Winner appartient au Clerc. Sa fuite est une haute trahison. C'est un délit punit par la mort…

Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas… !

Cependant…

Le sourire énigmatique de son interlocuteur laissa Duo songeur.

Je consens à oublier ta peine et t'effacer du registre de Dieu si tu acceptes de te mettre au service de Trowa.

Hum ? Qu'est-ce que cela cache, seigneur Heero ?

Pas grand-chose mais c'est le mieux que je puisse te proposer. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas que Duo m'en veuille…

Quatre regarda le seigneur en fronçant les sourcils.

Et en quoi puis-je être utile au chevalier Trowa ?

Ben… Il a besoin d'un page. C'est dans tes compétences, non ?

Très bien.

Parfait, tu n'as cas aller te présenter à lui tout de suite…

Puis-je dire au revoir à Duo ? Je ne pense pas le revoir…

Détrompes-toi. Tu le verras tous les jours. 

Mais…

Files !

Quatre s'inclina, fit un sourire à Duo puis s'éclipsa de la pièce sans un bruit. Duo qui le suivit du regard poussa un soupir. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais la mine mécontente de son amant le stoppa court.

Quoi ?

Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul alors que je pense avoir quelqu'un dans mes bras…

Euh… J'étais inquiet… Et tu dormais si bien.

Vraiment ?

Heero se rapprocha d'un pas.

Euh… Oui. Dis mois, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Tro… Trowa ?

Je te l'ais dis, non ? Trowa m'a demandé si je pouvais le mettre sous sa protection… C'est un garçon très gentil, il saura prendre soin de ton ami…

Il fit encore un pas

Ah ? Comment ça… ?

Tu comprends vraiment rien… Enfin, ça fait aussi ton charme. 

Et encore un autre pas, qui le fit arriver à quelques millimètres de Duo.

Tu n'aurais pas du quitter le lit…

Pou… Pourquoi ?

Duo ne savait pas quoi faire devant se regard. Il avait l'impression d'être déshabillé par son seigneur. Celui-ci l'attira à lui et l'embrassa.

Par ce que je comptais bien te manger au petit déjeuner.

Ah… Non !! Non, Heero !!! Aahh, pas… pas ici !!!

Mais déjà la main baladeuse de son amant se glissa sous sa chemise pour caresser sa peau.

C'est de ta faute… Et puis, je suis le seigneur ici…

Maieuh…

FIN…

Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, les Patou sont des chiens que l'on trouvait stt en montagne. Les bergers s'en servaient pour garder les brebis. Ce sont des chiens très grands (un peu comme… Les pyrénéens ou les St Bernard) et très protecteur. Souvent des pancartes préviennent de leur présence et il est déconseillé de s'en approcher (enfin dans la mesure où il garde des animaux).

Pour eux qui s'inquiète pour les 2 chiens, pas de soucis. Comme ils ont suivis le groupe, Trowa les a installé dans le chenil. Duo les retrouvera dès que son maître le laissera sortir Bisous à toutes !


End file.
